Unfinished Life
by Neko-hanyou05
Summary: Harry was knocked out in the middle of battle to wake up in one of Hogwarts corridors. Except, things aren't how he left them... OOC OC's and Powerful!Harry! Dark!Harry and another one I cant tell you unless you read the story.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: OOC and OC's. LOTS of OC's

_"Parseltongue"_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Revised: July, 2008

Chapter 1

I ran down the darkened hallway, clutching my holly wand in my hand as screams and explosions echoed through the broken windows. I had to get down there! I made a sharp right to take the shortcut down to the battlefield when the world suddenly erupted in a green light before my eyes, everything fading to black.

-

I awoke with an odd feeling of nothing throughout my limbs. Keeping my eyes closed, I stretched my magic to feel for any signs of life. Finding none nearby, I remained on high alert in case my attacker was still lurking. I opened my eyes and took a quick survey of my body. Limbs attached? Check. Still breathing? Check. Heart still beating?

I frowned. Why couldn't I hear it? I put two fingers to my jugular, yet there was still no pulse!

I held my hand out in front of my face. Staring at my it, I could find nothing out of place, pale and calloused from using my wand. Focusing on my hearing again I found the same disturbing thing... nothing.

I frowned 'I must be going crazy, usually I hear my pulse at the very least!'

I stood and dusted off my black trousers, looking around at the familiar walls with moving pictures and tapestries on the gray stone walls.

Why am I on the floor? Why am I not on the battlefield? Maybe I passed out. But then I would be in the hospital wing. Something strange was going on.

I stood and started down the hall in a fashion not unlike my old potions master. Rather ironic that I walked like he did.

A disgruntled hiss made me look down, my friend, a snake named Sadron, was wrapped around my upper arm.

"_Why must you insist on moving and not sleeping like every other thing on this earth?" _the sleepy snake hissed, giving a human-like yawn, showing off his long fangs. He was the only of his kind left in existence, and have been thought to be long extinct their name has been forgotten. His scales where a dark green with black diamond's running down his spine, each outlined in a shiny silver.

I named him Sadron, Elvish for loyalty; because he had saved me from what could have been a fatal attack by a vampire while I was strolling in the Forbidden Forest a few years back. Sadron had bitten the vampire's leg before it could leap on my back. His poison had immediately killed the leg and was running through the vampires system, slowly killing it. Enraged, the vampire struck out with its long claws and raked the side of Sadron's face, blinding him on his right side. I stunned the vampire and rushed to save this snake that had most likely saved my life. Sadron was in so much pain that he bit my hand when I tried to restrain him. It was an incredible searing pain and as I looked the two puncture wounds began to glow. Being young for his kind, Sadron hadn't realized that when he saved my life and I owed him a life debt to him that our magic would bind us together by his bite as familiars in compensation. At first it was hard, but now he's one of the very few true friends I have.

"_Ah, you join the conscious world Sadron. Mind reminding me how I ended up passed out in a corridor during a battle?"_ I turned a corner and through a door to my right that led into the stairway I could have sworn I had just taken.

Sadron looked at me, head tilted slightly to the side _"What do you mean? I do not recall us going into that corridor."_

I quickly glided down the stairs and up to the giant doors of the castle.

"_Well, try to explain how I woke up in it anyways."_ I reached out to grab the handle, but my hand went through it.

Our eyes widened and I reached out to grasp the handle, but again, it just went through. I looked at my hand and then slowly rested it on the door, and gave a gentle push.

My hand disappeared through the door up to my forearms.

I slowly brought it back up to my face; Sadron flicked out his tongue.

"_It-Its not there! It doesn't exist!_ _Harry! Your hand isn't there, its as if its air. I-" _Sadron stopped as he looked down in shocked silence.

"What?" What is going on?

_"...look." _Sadron said in a shocked tone, still looking at my feet.

I looked down quickly, worried that something was missing and I hadn't noticed, to find my feet where still there. I was about to make a remark about Sadron's mental health when I realized that I may have feet, but they weren't touching the ground!.

I stumbled back and looked at both my hands frantically. "What's happened to me?" I whispered.

Getting an idea, I turned to the door and walked up to it, I closed my eyes and walked forward…right through the 5 inches of wood and steel door.

I looked around the grounds to find that there was no sign of the fight there the night before. The sun was just peaking over the edges of the mountains and the snow was undisturbed other than random footprints. No scorch marks or deep holes as there should have been.

I turned on my heel and ran back through the door and stood in the entranceway panting heavily in fear.

'What did that spell do to me?' I raced up the stairs, desperate to find someone to explain this to me. I ran down the hallways coming to a stop outside a portrait of a fiery phoenix in a cherry blossom tree.

"Prongs" I stated.

The phoenix trilled angrily and refused to open its secret passageway.

I furrowed my brows 'I didn't change the password. Why isn't Fawkes letting me in?'

"Prongs" I said more clearly but the phoenix just ruffled its feathers in irritation.

I walked through the portrait and into my personal room, except it wasn't the way I left it.

The walls that used to be a dark green were now a royal blue. The black marble floors were replaced with a crème squishy carpet and his Victorian age furniture had been replaced with homey, more modern chairs and tables.

I glared icily at the room and Sadron hissed angrily. Who did this to my personal space?

I listened closely and heard soft snoring coming from the place where my bedroom was.

I clenched my fists and glided over to the door. Who dares sleep in my quarters? Change my rooms and change the password so I cannot enter?

I passed through the door and turned my Avada Kadavra green eyes, burning with anger, onto the lump of blankets on what used to be my bed. And as much as I wanted to throttle this person all the way to the moon, I knew I couldn't touch them.

The sun came in through the window and slowly lit up the room.

"_This human is ignorant, to think he can just come in here!" _Sadron hissed angrily

"_Yes, and they will know the consequences soon enough."_ I continue to glare at the person as they stir.

A groan came from the figure under the blankets and a muttered "I hate Mondays…"

'Monday?' I frowned. I will get answers, and I will get them soon.

I opened my mouth to question the lad when a head of red hair popped out from the comforter with a sigh.

My eyes widened and my mouth started to gape like a fish.

'Ron?'

That can't be Ron! The hairs darker! This person is younger and Ron was fatally injured in the battle!

A voice sounded from the hallway behind the portrait "Dad! It's time to wake up! You'll be late for class!"

"Coming Jen!" the red haired man called back to the person on the other side, stumbling out of bed and pulling out his clothes for the day.

I stared at this man, transfixed by how alike he looked like Ron. Could I be in another dimension?

"DAD!"

"I'm coming Jenna!" the man called irritably, walking over to the portrait and walking out.

I stood in the shadows and watched as the man met with a small girl with bushy, flaming red hair. After greeting each other they walked towards the Great Hall, intending to have breakfast.

I passed through the floor and through the roof of the Great Hall and floated there, watching with a glare as children bustled about, happy as smiley faced mushrooms.

Why were they not afraid? Why aren't there aurors in every room? This is not right.

I looked at the head table and saw an old lady with a stern bun and glasses on the tip of her nose, but a friendly smile on her face sitting where the headmaster would have sat.

I frowned and put my fist on my lips in thought as I observed this scene.

Sadron wound his way up my arm and around my neck, his favourite place to sit when I'm working, and glared at the group with me.

"_This place, it is different from the Hogwarts we knew Harry. Everything is different, even the smells. I haven't seen a student yet that I could recognize."_

Sadron often helped me remember names when my memory failed me. I agreed with him, nothing is the same.

I watched as two children turned each other's hair different colours when I thought 'Can I still do magic?'

I brought my hands in front of me and concentrated on a simple spell I knew and loved to use. A small blue flame appeared in my hand and I smiled and brought the other hand over the first and closed it, extinguishing the flame.

Sadron gave me a look "_And the point of that would be?"_

"_To see if I could still do magic, imbecile."_ I retorted, crossing my arms.

"_I wouldn't have doubted your ability Harry. And only imbeciles see the world from a realistic point of view." _he added with a grin.

I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes _"You and your nonsense quotes"_

Sadron gave a toothy smile then turned his attention back to the houses as a flock of owls came in and delivered their parcels to their owners. My eyes focused on a snowy white owl, my snowy white owl.

'Hedwig' my eyes widened.

She flew past and landed in front of the man with red hair that they had seen earlier. I scowled and glared at the man, the temperature in the room dropping a few degrees as I floated there.

Sadron shivered and huddled closer to my neck "_Calm down Harry, Its cold enough in here as it is!"_

I ignored him and watched as the man petted Hedwig and took a small letter from her leg.

Hedwig gave a soft hoot then flew out of the room, my eyes trained on the man as he opened the letter.

A small smiled graced the man's lips and he folded the letter and put it in his robes before continuing with his breakfast. I clenched my fist and scanned the rest of the hall.

A mop of black hair caught my eye.

There was a boy with black messy hair with dark red tones through it. He had a fair complexion and green eyes, not as dark as mine though. He laughed happily as the girl beside him said something funny, smiling as he chewed on his scrambled eggs. The girl who was seated beside him was the girl, 'Jenna' I remembered, who had been outside my rooms this morning. On the other side of him was a boy with familiar blonde hair. Icy blue eyes showed from beneath his trim.

The woman at the front stood and I turned my attentions to her.

"Hello everyone! I would just like to remind you that the Winter Family Reunion is coming up the day after the next. So remember to put on your best outfits and smiles for when your parents arrive. You have all your classes postponed for that day so you can mingle with your parents. And don't forget," she smiled "Make our school look good"

All the houses cheered and continued eating

They never had a 'Winter Family Reunion' when I was in school. Well, I guess I should be thankful, Draco wouldn't have had another thing to rub in my face. He was a real ass when we were younger.

As everyone started to leave I saw the group of kids I was watching earlier be confronted by another group of people.

I floated down, careful not to make too much noise. I hovered behind them and a boy with dark skin and black eyes confronted the three with two Crabbe and Goyle look alikes behind him.

"Hey Weasley, are your parents coming?" questioned the boy.

'This boy is like Draco. Best to just leave.' I said in my head, urging the three to leave.

The boy with messy hair glared "Bug off Zambini"

I looked at the other boy closely, ah; that is where I have seen those eyes before!

"Oh yeah, you only have your pathetic excuse for a mother coming, aren't you?" sneered the boy.

My anger swelled. At least he has a mother, he should feel proud for that.

The girl, Jenna, scowled and stepped forward "Why don't you leave him alone! His mother is the greatest woman on this planet!"

Zambini rolled his eyes "Yes Yes… all because she knew Harry Potter. We all know the story Weasley."

My eyes widened and whipped my head over to the boy. Something about that sentence... When suddenly what he said hit me like a ton of bricks 'all because she KNEW Harry Potter'!

'What did he mean by 'knew' me? I- I can't be….'

My eyes widened '…I'm dead'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't even think I own the plot! Me and my originality suck.

Chapter 2

I stumbled back and tried to lean against a wall just to fall through it with a yelp.

'No! I can't be dead! It-It isn't possible!' I stood and wavered on my feet, running my hands through my hair, a nervous habit I acquired.

"No." I softly whispered.

The children looked around as they heard my whisper.

"Wassat?" questioned Jenna, looking around uneasily.

The boy with the black hair reached into his pocket and fingered his wand uneasily.

Sadron wound around my neck until his tongue touched my nose.

Giving me a glare and a small flick of his head '_Get away from here you idiot! Do you want them to know your here?'_ Sadron whispered.

I looked into his black eyes and nodded.

I hurriedly floated up through the roof and continued going up until I hit the morning breeze.

I sat down on the roof, bending my knees and resting my elbows on them, cradling my head.

After a moment of quiet _"What am I going to do Sadron?"_

Sadron turned and looked at me _"Well, for one, I wouldn't let anyone know you're here."_

I lift up my head and looked at him curiously "_And why shouldn't I do that?"_

Sadron rolled his eyes "_Well, seeing a hero show up after dying may make it a little impossible for you to use this to your advantage. And anyways, didn't you always wish that you could have some time to yourself?"_

I huffed _"Ya, well, I wasn't always DEAD!"_

Sadron glared at me then his eyes softened and he shook his head before slithering down to my hand where he rested his head on my thumb with a sigh.

"_We're in this together Harry." _He said softly.

I sighed and mentally composed myself 'Don't snap at the only one who can understand your problem.'

We sat in silence and stared at the setting sun, orange and purple hues painted the sky. Adding the green trees and mountains, it was a beautiful view. My cloak blew in the wind and my hair rustled as my eyes stared solemnly at the land.

I'm dead, I now except that, but why am I here? Shouldn't I be in the other world that Sadron spoke of after he was resurrected? I sometimes thought about my death, especially in my school years, but it was never like this. I always thought that I would die peacefully in my sleep or, when I was feeling a little self centered, giving my life for another's. This was definitely not the case though, in a pitiful battle against some of the last Death Eaters, ones who were weak enough to be caught by the Order and put in Azkaban.

I shivered at the thought of the evil wizard prison, for I too had been there once. But that was another story in itself. Those were the worst months of my life, but at the same time, the best. There, I had unlocked my powers and mastered them. Using those powers I had destroyed Voldemort, so those were important months of pain and agony.

I leaned back and rest my head on the slanted roof, putting my hands behind my head and looking at the stars as they shone through the blanket of darkness.

Darkness. Unyielding, mysterious and powerful. My inspiration to become better, to prove to myself that I wasn't only a weapon, but a powerful ruler with a mind to do as I wished with. I was driven to accomplish what the darkness had, to be darkness, to finally free myself of all my doubts. For I knew now, that anything I tried, I could accomplish.

I opened my eyes from their thoughtful state and glared at the sky 'I will deal with this, it's a new thing to overcome, a challenge.'

I chuckled at myself.

'Has my life ever been anything but?'

I sat up and floated to my feet and brushed my cloak of imaginary dust, a habit I picked up from Severus, greasy old bat.

Sadron slithered around my wrist and lifted his head _"Where are we going?"_

I floated through the roof _"The Headmasters office."_

"_What?" _shrieked Sadron.

"I need to see an old friend." I avoided some students chatting happily as they walked down the corridor and swooped in front of the stone gargoyle. 

I walked through the guard and up the staircases that didn't move.

'I guess it only works if someone comes through the door.'

I paused outside the door and checked to make sure my disillusion charm was still in affect, straightening my robes and listening carefully through the door.

Hearing only the snoring of the portraits I floated through the door and glanced around.

No longer did dainty little instruments whirl on spindly tables, but vases full of flowers and random statues were put orderly along the side. When Dumbledore was alive, there used to always be a bowl of some kind of sweet on the desk, but instead there was a pencil holder stuffed full of pencils.

My eyes scored the walls for a certain painting when they landed on a picture of a familiar man with a long white beard.

I removed the Disillusionment charm and the feeling of eggs being cracked over my head ensued.

'I always hated that feeling.'

I sauntered up to the portrait and tapped on the frame. "Albus."

The painting snorted and the wizen old wizard shifted slightly before falling back asleep.

I frowned and tapped a bit more urgently "Albus!"

Albus grunted and his eyes fluttered "Oh Minerva! Can't a man have a moment's peace? I can talk too later about the effects candy has on the brain later…"

I sweatdropped "Albus, put on your glasses please."

Albus' eyes widened and he adjusted his glasses on his crooked nose. "H-Harry?" the old man sputtered.

I smirked "The one and only."

"_Good afternoon professor" _hissed Sadron.

Albus blinked his sparkling eyes then smiled "Why, hello Sadron! And to what do I owe this rather…unexpected visit?"

My unruly hair floated about me as well as my cape that gave me the ghostly look that, personally, I thought looked quite cool. "Albus," I said exasperatedly "do you really need to ask?"

The old man feigned idiocy "Not a clue Harry."

I sighed "Can you tell me exactly how I ended up here, say, a few years in the future DEAD?" I calmed myself and slipped my unemotional mask back into place.

"Oh, oh ya, that." Dumbledore studied me for a second, in which I glared at him and crossed my arms irritably.

"Well, Harry, you died." The old man pondered some more then his eyes lit up and he smiled, pointing into the air "And now you're a ghost!" obviously happy that he made that conclusion.

"_I think he's lost it"_ Sadron hissed.

"_And I'm certain."_ I addressed the deceased headmaster "I have come to that conclusion as well, but why am I dead and in the future?"

Albus leaned forward and stared into my eyes "I have but only one answer to your questions Mister Potter." He said seriously "Look at your life, your use and what you wanted to do, and you will find all the answers in time"

I opened my mouth to question this but distant footsteps echoed from the staircase as it moved towards the office.

"Have fun Harry." Dumbledore smiled mysteriously and sat back, eyes twinkling.

I glared at the man then put the disillusionment charm back on as I floated up into a corner of the room, waiting to see who would emerge.

The door opened and the old woman from earlier that day walked in. She wore a broad smile full of happiness and her eyes held a warmth only the headmaster of Hogwarts could hold. Her gray hair was up in a bun but long tendrils fell loose here and there. She wore evergreen robes lined with gold at the edges. She stood tall and proud, her face full of wrinkles and lines of long over battle. She wore glasses on the tip of her nose and had an elegance about her as she strode across the room.

"Good morning Minerva" greeted Dumbledore.

The old woman looked up and smiled. "Why, Hello Albus! What are you doing up already?"

"Oh, I just had a chat with a lovely mouse! Did you know that he said that he overheard that Lucy told James told Tori who said that a spirit has moved in?"

"Oh really?" said the lady, only really listening to the last part. "And did Tori say what this spirits name is?"

Dumbledore shook his head "No, sorry. But the mouse did say that it is a cranky spirit. Says that it's confused and upset about something."

The lady shuffled over to her desk and sat down in the chair. "Oh. Well, that is not good."

"Indeed not." Agreed Dumbledore.

I bristled. 'Upset and confused'? I glared coldly at the old headmaster then flew through the roof and into the Room of Requirement. The room was set up so that there was large space in the middle with shelves of books along the walls except with a corner with a low table and a chair.

'Quite similar to the set up we had when we were with the DA.'

I took off the charm and sat in the chair, lying back and closing my eyes.

'What in all the worlds am I going to do?'

6969696969699696969

I floated down the stairs invisible and into the Entrance hall where groggy students were stumbling down the stairs. Except for the odd one that bounced down the stairs, too happy for six in the morning.

I floated up to about halfway up the stairs where I watched as they walked into the Great Hall.

I noticed the trio from the other day walk down the stairs, the girl with bushy red hair lagging behind a bit, yawning every other second.

Sadron curled up my arm and onto my shoulder _"They look quite familiar, but I cant place where I've seen them before."_

I studied their facial expressions but gave up as they disappeared into the Great Hall.

I floated up through the wall and into 'my' corner where I crossed my arms and prepared to watch things unravel.

I looked at the boy from the other day who had confronted the three others and saw him whispering to another person across the table, casting furtive glances around every so often.

I frowned and glided over to stand behind him, listening in.

Unable to hear anything I got closer so I was directly behind him.

"Stupid little mudbloods, I can't wait till my father visits! Maybe he will finally see what a dump this place is and transfer me to Durmstang! The other day I cast a jelly legs jinx on a lost first year, he was so late it cost Gryffindore 50 points!" the boy chuckled.

I glared at the boy icily and the boy shuddered.

The boy looked around and right through me "Was it me, or was there a chill in here a moment ago?"

The other boy nodded and looked around.

"Anyways, when are we going to jinx the Quidditch bludgers? We need to do it before five tonight. And make sure to tune them mainly to Weasley. Oh ya! And make them hit harder." The boy sniggered and I glared so hard that Sadron moved to the back of my neck, the warmest place on the human body.

I snarled 'How DARE he? Weasley, probably in relation to Ron." This thought made me bristle even more.

My hands fisted and my skin crawled in anger.

I lifted my hand and moved it over the boy's head.

His robe turned neon yellow and his hair turned purple. His face turned pink and his trousers lime green. Pimples broke out on his face and he grew an ugly blue beard. Finally, his food lifted up and flew into his face with a splat.

The boy shrieked and jumped up from where he was sitting, Wiping his face he saw the others at his table get the same thing. The food from the other tables lifted into the air and soared over them, pelting the Slytherin table.

As usual, the food kept re appearing. As soon as it appeared it soared over and continued hitting the kids at the Slytherin table that were now fleeing the Great Hall, food hot on their tails.

The other children watched as they left the Great Hall, laughing and pointing at the boy that I had decorated.

I smiled cruelly and floated back up to watch the chaos while it lasted; I had charmed the colouring to last for one week and for the food to follow the Slytherins for one whole hour.

The teachers tried to get the Hall under control while some went of to help the table.

Sadron shivered on my neck and hissed _"Nice p-prank. But d-don't get s-so worked up next t-time!"_

I reached behind my head and petted Sadron, casting a warming spell on him at the same time.

"_Sorry."_

One of the teachers walked up to the old lady and whispered something in her ear.

The old lady looked around the hall, as if searching for something, then stood up.

She clapped "Everyone! Please return to you dorms! You will have no classes until further notice."

The students cheered and made their way back to their dorms like instructed.

Once the Great Hall was empty, the teachers banished all the tables and gathered in the middle of the hall.

The old lady pointed to teachers than to different parts of the Hall except for four of which she sent to different parts of the castle.

I glared and watched as they started to cast a spell around that turned anything it touched a different colour, not one the same shade.

They steadily made their way towards me, some pointing out an evergreen shade every so often to the older lady who nodded and watched as they continued.

The man with the dark red hair who I had mistaken as Ron stepped in front of where I was sitting in mid air, my favorite place to watch things.

He pointed his wand at the ground and said "Azureus pigmentum conjeci (1)"

The wall turned different sorts of colours as he moved up but it steadily turned the evergreen that the others pointed out as it made its way up to me.

I looked down my nose at the beam of light that shows the spell and shifted slightly as it went by me.

The dark haired man turned to the old lady and motioned for her to come over.

When she joined him he pointed to the now large section of evergreen, which now looked like Avada Kadavra green now that I looked at it.

They looked around the corner and over me, even though they couldn't see me.

The old lady turned around "Ok everyone! Go help check the rest of the castle!"

When she left she turned to the other man and talked in hushed tones, made up of looks and nods so I couldn't understand what was going on.

As I sat there observing, Sadron unwrapped his top half and looked down with me.

"_I don't like this Harry. Something doesn't feel right." _He hissed quietly.

"_I know, but I want to know what this is about." _I watched as they looked around and at a piece of paper I had just noticed, pointing out different shades of green and either nodding of shaking their heads.

After a few minuets of this the old lady conjured the tables back up and they left the hall painted like a very colourful egg.

I frowned at the state they left the Great Hall in and Sadron hissed irritably.

"_Van we get out of here?"_ he whined _"The bright colours are hurting my eyes!"_

I frowned down at him _"I thought snakes can't see anything other than heat."_

Sadron frowned _"Never mind that! Lets get out of here."_ And grumpily went back to the base of my neck.

'My, he's cranky today isn't he?'

I drifted through the wall to my right and up the stairs.

6969696969696969

(1) I got this from another story called: Potter's Resistance 1: Breaking Ties. It's a really good story, you should check it out. In their story it made blue paint come out of one of the characters wand. In here though, it does something different, im just not going to explain it right now. So I don't own that either.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night

I leisurely floated up the steps of the moving staircases. I growled as one of them moved out from under me, making it look as though I was floating several floors up from the ground.

Even though I know I'm dead, I prefer acting as close to being alive as possible. And having those irritating stairs move while I'm on them is irking and gives me that feeling that I'm supposed to be falling.

Sighing irritably, I glide over to where the stairs had moved to and entered the fifth floor instead. I glided down the hall, glancing at random tapestries and paintings as they dozed in their frames.

I heard voices coming from around the next corner and slowed to a stop.

"…this late! I mean, you could get in trouble! Then what? You'll be serving detention with Professor Malfoy!" exclaimed a hushed whisper angrily.

"So? I have to find out what is happening! You know as well as I do that the teachers were tense all day. What about when we were ordered to go to our common rooms for Lunch and Dinner? Weren't you even a LITTLE curious? Come on Jenna!" a pleading voice sounded, slightly closer than the last.

"That's not the point!"

I disillusioned myself and stood up flush against the wall, waiting as they turned the corner.

I was only slightly shocked, as I saw nothing come around the corner, but heard the unmistakable sound of shuffling feet hurry by me.

'Invisibility cloak' I thought with a smirk, don't they have any originality?

I followed the sound of the feet all the way to the stairs. The muttering had ceased, but I could still feel the girls disapproving mood, as I had been on the receiving end of with Hermione.

In fact, this reminded me of many occasions. Midnight strolls through the castle with Hermione breathing down my neck and berating me the entire way.

I smirked 'Yes, this certainly is interesting'

As I followed the children, I noticed a green line on the floor, more specifically, where I had been before.

I frowned and looked behind me. As I suspected, a green line was forming where I had traveled.

I looked ahead and saw three different coloured lines forming ahead of me, probably the colours of the students out of bed.

I scowled. This is not good. What are they trying to accomplish? Why have different coloured trails follow everyone around?

I rolled my eyes at the thought 'Well of course. To find out where everyone had been. But how doses mine show up? And why have they never done this before?'

The three children made their way down the stairs and into the Great Hall, oblivious to the fact that it was plain that they had three different coloured lines following them among the other colours that seemed to have faded over time. There were so many different shades of colours, it was dizzying. However, my own and theirs stood out like beacons in the sea of colours.

They entered the Great Hall and the shuffling stopped, stunned I supposed, as the Hall was seemingly like a deranged artist had used it as a giant mural.

The invisibility cloak slipped from one of their fingers and slid off them like water, as usual.

As I had suspected, their mouths were wide enough for Dobby to easily sit in. I recognized them as the three I had seen this morning.

I floated over to the boy with messy black hair, who I just noticed that I had yet to discover the name of, and hissed in his ear "Flies, boy, flies."

The boy promptly shut his mouth and looked around and through me in confusion.

Jenna looked at him "What are you looking at?"

The boy looked around again then shook his head "Nothing, nothing."

The other boy shook his head "Wow. I mean…wow."

"What did the professors do to it?" wondered the boy with black hair.

Jenna shook her head "I don't know."

Both the boys looked at her in surprise "You don't know?" gaped the boy with blonde streaks.

Jenna glared at him indignantly "Oh, Shut up Zak!"

The boy with black hair rolled his eyes "Oh, will you two stop it? We came here for a reason!"

They both blushed and Zak cleared his throat "I think I heard Father mention a spell like this."

The other boy raised an eyebrow and Zak continued "He said that it took the magical signature of a witch or wizard and turned it into a unique colour, like a fingerprint. He said it was created five years ago and has never been used yet. The Ministery had said that it was to be only used if necessary." Zak frowned "But I don't know of anything that could be considered necessary happening around here."

"Maybe they are trying to find out who hexed Zambini!" Jenna piped in.

Zak shook his head "They haven't even used it in any crime solving units yet, well, that they know of. Apparently it even shows ghosts!"

The black haired boy, who had been glancing around the Hall, pointed at my corner. "That place has A LOT of green on it."

The other two looked at the corner.

Jenna frowned "I don't know of anyone who can fly. And obviously, whoever it is, has been there a lot."

I floated up to the boy with black hair. Where had I seen him before? Why does he look so familiar? Feel so…so special? Why does he stick out?

Said boy moved over towards the corner right underneath my spot to get a better look.

"How could anyone get that high up?"

Zak grinned like mad "Maybe it's a ghost!"

Jenna sniffed "Ya right! Like any of the ghosts would sit up there! If you haven't noticed, they like to be down on the ground and around us more than up there by themselves."

The sound of footsteps came from outside the door and the three hurriedly ducked under the cloak and bolted out the door, leaving their colours on the ground running after them.

I shook my head. Clumsy students. They need Moody in here, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

I floated out into the corridor and followed the students up to the Gryffindore common room where they said their goodnights and dashed up to their rooms. I looked around the common room, good memories filling up my head. I remembered so much. But I had many bad memories. Worse than anyone could ever have, being the Boy-Who-Lived wouldn't help me much though.

One bittersweet moment I remembered a lot. It was a special night between Ginny and I that I can never forget, even if she did reject me afterwards.

Yes, we had been lovers, but she was afraid and ran away to a place where I couldn't find her for years. No matter where I looked, whom I talked to, or how many times I searched, I always came up empty handed. After five years, everyone convinced me of the truth: She was never coming back.

I settled myself as comfortably as I could on the squishy chair in front of the fire I could not feel. It was weird; I couldn't feel heat or how soft something was.

'I guess that is what comes from being able to go through things.' I thought with a shrug and pet Sadron, who was sleeping on my wrist.

I closed my eyes and slept, even though I didn't need to, I needed to get away from it all for awhile.

69696969696969696969

Ok, nother chappie done.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - I will Not Die.

I awoke from my self-induced sleep without a sound and sat up, not a hint of my slumber a moment before was present, as he had trained himself since the age of 16. His extensive training and battle sense had never faded in the slightest throughout his 40 years of age.

Shifting Sadron onto my shoulders from where he had been resting curled up on my stomach. _"We need to do some more exercises. Your getting heavier than ever before."_

Sadron hissed his displeasure_ "Its called growing."_

_"Its also called fat. But, I suppose you could pass it off as 'growing'"_ I was just teasing him. His kind didnt stop growing for many years past a humans as well as their age expectancy being from 200-400 years. Sadron had been his partner in his training and they often had had competitions. 'Pretty sad when you cant beat a snake...'

I decided to take the long way to the Great Hall. Something compelled me to. A small voice in my head, and even though thats never a good sign, I had learned to trust it.

As I drifted, I noticed that there was a strange lack of students in the halls. There was usually at least two or three to be running late. Today, there was none. Gaining a purpose in my trip through my old home I picked up the pace and plunged into the walls, heading in a straight line for the Gryffindor common room. Seeing no one in any of the rooms, I changed direction for the Ravenclaw Tower.

No one.

Hufflepuff Kitchens.

No one.

Slytherin Dungeons.

Zip.

Concerned now, I was flying through the walls they were like pictures in a screen, flashing by in a blur of colour.

'If they arent in the Great Hall...'

I came to a stop right behind the Headmistresses chair and sighed quietly in relief. Everyone was here. However, as I went up to my corner, I could feel the tense aura of the group. No one was talking. The Hufflepuffs were shaking but were trying to eat their food. The Ravenclaws were exchanging knowing and curious looks to one another. The Gryffindors where glancing all around the Hall as if looking for someone for waiting for something. The Slytherins looked unflappable as ever, but being close friends with the prince of Slytherin I could see that they where worried.

_"Something bodes ill..."_ Sadron whispered in my ear ominously. He wrapped himself around my shoulders like he used to in preparation for a battle. 'Like the night we died.'

_"Indeed..."_

I watched for what seemed like hours but was most likely minuets when the silence was broken by the old Headmistress rising to her feet. "Students, now is the time." Some of the students, if it was even possible, got even more tense and nervous. The Gryffindors and Slytherins clenched their cutlery in their hands like weapons. "I have to ask you to stay calm and stay in your seats. You are safe."

Suspicious now, I frowned and scanned the area for threats. My senses brought back nothing so I was about to close my eyes and do a magical scan when about five men in robes came out from the door behind the staff table.

_"Harry!" _hissed Sadron urgently. _"t-t-they!"_

I looked at Sadron, my face was passive but inside I was seriously confused and worried. Nothing had ever shocked Sadron this much. He seemed tongue tied so I said _"They are what? Whats wrong?"_

The five men were in a circle facing outwards in front of the staff table where the podium for Headmasters and Headmistresses had been moved from and had their wands out, heads bowed, chanting softly and moving their wands in synchronization. They were obviously mages of high power from the important look of their outfits. Complicated designs were riddled all over the white and black robes in a different colour for each mage.

_"High Necromages!!" _Sadron finally finished in a loud hiss that made the students in the Hufflepuff table below them look up in fear.

I felt all my masks drop and but didnt care. I was ready for battle. These were the kinds of mages who could use magic in extraordinary ways that not many else could. They could deal with the dead and netherworlds. Generally bad at anything else, but able to use this rare kind of magic with no limits. There was no hiding from them for they could read your soul.

A light fog was forming around their feet and a breeze had picked up and blown out all the candles. The colours of everyones aura glowed eerily and the mages glowed. The breeze picked up and I felt a vacuum-like force trying to pull my magical disguises from me, including my invisibility. Any spells place on a normal ghost would have been ripped away from them and into the swirling white fog that had formed in between the Necromages. A bright, electric looking light flashed in the center of the whirlpool.

Tendrils of of the fog slipped out and probed every corner of the Great Hall. A tendril brushed my foot and it felt like cold liquid slithering up my leg and stole the breath from my lungs. Sensing the discovery of the one, the other searching streams of fog came at me deadly slow, like a cobra on its trapped prey. I did not like the look of this and tried to pull back through the wall behind me but the wall seemed to solidify and I could feel the cold stone beneath my fingers.

A cold, trickling feeling made its way slowly upwards and around me. The feeling of being underwater was overwhelming and the fog plunged into my mouth, smothering the warmth within me. I panicked for a millisecond before clearing my mind of the emotion. Focusing on the warmth left, I let my magic go in a rush and it burned the cold with a bright flash of light. I felt the warmth flow around me and I looked at my hand. Blue flames licked at my skin, I could feel a distant tingling as the last of the fog was purged from my skin.

Enraged, I turned my burning gaze at the Necromages. The weight that was Sadron gained as he transformed into his true size, about seven feet long. He reared up and bared his fangs at them, hissing menacingly.

Several students screamed and the Necromages seemed to be surprised at first but quickly focused and chanted louder, pouring more power into the ritual. One of the Necromages, his robes etched with gold, raised his voice into a shout that filled the Hall. "Be gone from here spirit! You do not belong! Return to the everlife!!"

I sneered at the mage. "I do not belong? I DO NOT BELONG!?" I bellowed, then laughed darkly. "You do not know the least of it, mage." The last word like acid on my tongue.

The Head Necromage appeared to strain and the whirlwind grew in strength and size. Some of the students huddled down in their seats. Fools, the winds couldnt pull in the living. Sadron tightened his hold on me, having lesser magical power than me he was having a small about of trouble.

By now it looked like there was a small hurricane in the room. Streaks of light flashing through clouds of white and grey.

"Leave this place! Or we will force you!!" beads of sweat rolled down the mages face as he strained to pull me in. I was resisting with all I had. I knew, that if I went into that spinning vortex, I would never see Hogwarts, Ginny or my new found son ever again. I also felt a strong need to stay, something was telling me I wasnt done here yet.

After a few moments of struggling, a few looks were passed between the Necromages and they started a new chant. The Head Necromage took something out of his pocket and enlarged it. It was a jar. A simple, glass jar.

'What? A jar. I feel almost insulted.'

There was no lid to the jar and it had a sphere-like shape to it. The Head shouted to me once more. "You have lost your chance, spirit! No longer do you have a choice at freedom!! EXCIPIO PHASMATIS!!!!" The pull increased a hundred fold and Sadron wound tight around my arm, slipping down it until he was shot towards the jar.

_"HARRY!"_

_"NO!!!"_ I yelled as my friend disappeared into the jar. I was slowly being dragged towards the jar myself and I pulled out my magic, pushing against the vacuum of air with it like a wall. I slowed to an almost stop and my teeth were clenched in effort as I held my hands out to support my wall of magic. I glared at the mages with my Avada Kedavra green eyes that were alight with anger "DAMN YOU!!" I roared "DAMN YOU ALL !!!" I caught the Headmistresses eyes and she gasped in shock, saying something that was lost over the roar of the wind.

My wall collapsed at a pulse of power and I quickly drew it into myself as I hurtled through the air and into the jar with one last bellow of "NNOOO!!!!!!!!" as the world went black.


End file.
